The Irish Lily and the Studdly Stag
by SinnerxXxAmongxXxThexXxSaints
Summary: Sequel to Passing Notes In Class Lily and the Marauders are back to finish their final year at Hogwarts, with tons of sugar highs, horny first years, a pregant Remus, a womanly Peter, dog treats, and soo much more. Be afraid.
1. The Return of the First Year

**Chapter 1: Lady Marmalade **

**Disclaimer: HHAHAHAHHAA!! No.**

**Chapter 1: The Return of the cheeky first year**

History Of Magic 

**.xXx.**

**Remus, _voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce? _–SB**

…_Why the bloody hell did you ask me that?! –RE_

**Because it's cool to say things in Frechie. –SB**

Sirius, do you have any idea what that means in French?-RE I dunno…something about breakfast, I know. – SB 

…_Breakfast? –RE_

Yes. Breakfast. –SB 

And why would you say it means something about Breakfast? –RE

Because it was in a song "Lady Marmalade" –SB 

…-RE

Remus? –SB 

_...-RE_

**Don't look at me that way, Remus…I don't like it when people look at me that way.**

… -RE

I mean it! –SB OW!! What was that for! –RE

Because you looked at me funny. –SB 

Don't you get looked at funny ALL the time? –RE

Yes…but you weren't looking at me the way the others look at me. –SB And how was I looking at you? –RE

You looked like I was gonna attack you or something. –SB Yes…well…would you be offended If I said I was scared? –RE I'd be forced to attack you –SB 

…_uh-huh…** edges away slowly **_

**.xXx.**

Hey, baby-doll! –JP James, as much as I love you, please do not call me 'baby-doll" –LE

Aww…why not? –JP Because, it's names like that that make a new relationship sickening. –LE Are you telling me that our new relationship is sickening? –JP No, just the names that you've been using lately. –JP You don't love me anymore, do you?! –JP James…of course I still love you! –LE Okie dokie then…I love you too! –JP 

_.xXx._

Lily!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –SB 

_Yes, Sirius? –Lily _

Have you ever attempted to lick your elbow? I heard it taste delicious…-SB Um…Sirius, it's impossible to lick your elbow. –LE 

**You can so lick your elbow!! –SB**

No you can't, Sirius. I'm sorry to say. –LE 

**How can I trust you?! You have periods…**

Ew…you're a creep…-LE 

**.xXx.**

"Do you realize that your best friend spent all of our History of Magic lesson trying to prove to me that you can in fact lick your elbow?" Lily said as they walked out an interesting HOM lesson. James wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah…well, that's why he's my best friend!" he said.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Sirius said. All of a sudden, He lunged on James' back, which sent not only James and Sirius tumbling, but Lily and an entire horde of first years in front of them.

"Holy shit! What the hell is your problem?! Are you sodding insane?" screamed a fat first year.

Sirius, from on top of James, visibly paled.

"PROTECT ME PRONGS!" he screeched. The fat first year, was well-known in the Marauders…Last year, he famously kicked Sirius in the balls for blocking the doors to the Great Hall. Ever since then, Sirius had been terrified of the porker.

"What in the hell is your name, anyway?" Lily asked the kid.

The first year looked Lily up and down.  
"For you baby, it could be anything." He said suggestively, winking at her.

James lunged at him, but Remus and Sirius both stopped him.

"Trust me Prongs, this kid could so some damage." Sirius whispered.

"Yeah, I could do some damage to your girlfriend too." The kid said.

Lily gagged.

"Ew…that's just….ew…" she said with another gag.

"What is your name?" Remus asked him, still trying to restrain James.

"Hector." The first year said, which made Sirius burst into his bark-like laughter.

"_Hector? _Your name is _Hector?"_ Sirius laughed insanely. For some reason, Hector ignored his comment and turned to Lily, who cringed.

"Hey baby, does that name turn you on?" he purred…well, at least attempted to. It sounded more like he had something stuck in his throat.

"Not hardly." She said. James looked relived.

"Then tell me what name does turn you on, and baby, I'll use it." Hector said.

"Oh my God…" Lily said, "Uh, I HAVE a boyfriend."

He just looked at her, then at James, then back at Lily.

"So, I could treat you better." Hector said. He reached into his jumper at pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, it's directions on where my dorm is. Stop by sometime." He handed her the paper, and walked off.

James laughed, remarkably.

"So, babe, you gonna leave me for him?" he asked after Remus and Sirius let go of him.

"Oh ha ha ha.."

**.xXx.**

**I'm baaaaaaack!!! Did ya miss me? Lol…I didn't really like this chapter till I got to the end…So, please tell me what you think!!! Well, please review, cookies to all who do!!!**

**Love, **

**Sinner**

**PS. This story is dedicated to all the readers from our last go around, like I promised. Woot!**


	2. Poor Padfoot

Disclaimer: nope. I own nothing but my sick sense of humor, my bad jokes, and my pathetic life…that actually isn't mine at all…Oh well…keep reading!!

"So, Prongs, when are the House Quiditch Tryouts gonna be?" Sirius asked as he shoved food into his mouth. Lily, from next to James, cringed.

"At eleven, so we only have a few hours to get ready…Gah, if I had known that taking captaincy of the team would mean running the little try-outs, I wouldn't have done it!!" he said.

"Hey!! We had to try out, you pansy!" Sirius snapped.

"Yeah, but we were actually good!" James retorted, which earned a slap on the back of the by both Lily and Sirius.

"They can't all be _that _bad!" she said uncertainly. Both James and Sirius both gave her a look that plainly said 'Excuse Me?'.

"Well, you have to remember that they're only second years!" said Alice.

James and Sirius both rolled their eyes.

"Pur-lease! They SUCK! Last year when the Beaters were having a go, one nearly knocked my head off my bloody shoulders!" said Sirius.

"Well, they're nervous." Mumbled Lily. James rolled his eyes and patted his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Lils, as much as I love you, there is just some things you can't you can't understand. Like Quiditch." He said with a sweet smile.

Lily gave him a very colorful hand gesture.

"Ouch, Lily! Niiice one!" said Sirius, "You da man!!!" He raised his hand to give her a high-five while James smacked him across the head.

"I don't think so." Lily said. She turned to Alice and started talking about the latest news in the _Daily Prophet. _Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So, boys, let's talk about manly things!" he said.

Remus raised an eyebrow as he sat down at table from the library where he had been doing some studying.

"I wasn't aware that there were any men around here." He said as he piled sausages onto his plate.

"Oh har har…" James said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Boys, here's the tough question; Llamas or Ducks…which do you prefer as manly-men?"

**.xXx.**

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU DON'T SWING AT YOUR FELLOW BEATERS!! THAT'S WHAT THE EFFIN' BLUNDGERS ARE THERE FOR!" James screamed as Sirius massaged his head. The House Try-Outs hadn't been going the best all morning, and it was nearing lunch, and everyone was cold, cranky, and hungry.

"Captain, if we don't end this soon Black is going to have even more head trauma than usual." Said Samantha Haynes. Sirius glared at her and kept massaging his head.

"I guess, but we still need to pick a Beater…" James said.

"I say we pick the bloke that nearly killed Sirius. He'll make them games more exciting!" Michael Griffins, a fourth year and the teams Seeker, said.

Sirius swung it Beaters Bat as Mikeys legs, but Mikey with his fast reflexes dodged him.

"Is today 'Pick-On-The-All-Ready-Ego-Bruised-Sirius' day?!" he yelled.

"Yes." The whole team said in unison. Sirius glared and gave them the finger.

James sighed and blew his whistle.

"Ok, everyone sit down and we, as the team, will decide you will get the positions." The team huddled together and was discussing when Lily and Alice came and sat down in one of the stands.

"You know, I think next Quiditch game we really should dye our hair red and gold." Said Alice.

"I don't think I need to make much of a change though." Lily said, rolling her eyes and pulling on a piece of her blood-red hair.

"Uh, yeah." Alice said with a confused look. She quickly snapped out of it and got a dreamy look on her face. "Frank Longbottom asked me out!" she squealed.

"Congratulations Alice!" Lily said, and she pulled her best friend into a hug. Just as Alice opened her mouth to tell the redhead more of what happened, but they were interrupted by a high pitch squeal and a nasty sounding _thwack! _

Both girls whipped their heads around to watch Sirius run away, squealing as a third year chased him with a Beater Bat.

Lily and Alice rushed down in Leanne, a Chaser. She and the rest of the team (except for James, he was helping Sirius out) were doubled over laughing.

"What happened?" Lily asked franticly as Sirius screamed, "Sweet Merlins Nipples! Get this deranged kid away from me!"

Leanne wiped the tears of mirth away from her face and took quite a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "James told that bloke that he didn't make it onto the Beaters position and he went bonkers." She said before bursting into laughter. Even Lily and Alice couldn't help themselves, they started laughing too. A few guys on the team ran over (reluctantly, and still laughing) and helped James. The pulled the Beaters Bat out of the kids hands and pinned him to the ground.

"This is why I think Gryffindor is the best house to be in!" Lily said before she and Alice collapsed on the ground laughing.

**.xXx.**

"It hurts!!!"

"Black, I will not ask you again to restrain your self from whining every time I touch you!!"

"Well, I wouldn't whine if you would just stop molesting me!!" Sirius voice came though the screen. The entire Gryffindor team, along with Lily, Alice, and Remus, had accompanied Sirius to the Hospital wing. The visitors burst into laughter upon hearing Sirius' words.

"Poor Sirius, he's being molested by a Healer." Said Remus.

Another yelp was heard and Sirius came out, looking flustered and creeped out.

"That woman has fecking _cold_ hands!!!" he said.

Which only made the team laugh even harder.

**.xXx.**

**Happy Thanksgiving All!!!**

**Well, another chapter is up on our lovely sequel. Woot Woot!! I hope you liked this one and all the others to come. **

**Love,**

**Sinner.**

**P.S. If this chapter creeps you out a bit, **

**It creeps me out too. So don't worry. Hehe.**

_Full Time Freak: haha..thanks! I feel so loved when people leave me wonderful reviews!! You'll find me?? Lol…don't worry, with all the love im getting from these stories, I won't stop writing!!! _

_Tyem Marodyor: Thanks!! I like your pen name…Does it mean anything special?_

_The Labyrinths Scribe: yay!! You missed me!!! I feel loves so very, very much. )_

_SiriusLeeOrange: I like the name. Lol. But, back to topic, aww!!! Thanks! I love when people say that!!!! . Sirius Hugs to you!!!_

_Redglasses: Yeah, I can tell…lol. Thanks so much, I love your reviewing! Hehe…But, siriusly, I love it...thanks soo much!_

_Sarahrules366: Thanks!!! Yes, he does rule. Even if he is a pervert._

_Librastar: Thanks…Actually, I haven't really put Hector into a house yet, so, I'm not sure which house to put him in. The sorting hat doesn't really say which house constantly horny 11-year-olds should go into, so I'm a bit stumped…lol. P.S.-I take it you're a libra? Sweeeet! I'm a scorpio._

_SiriuslyPadfoot101: Aww!! Thanks! I had to look up neurotic on and it said I had a nerve disease, but I thnk it's wrong so I'll try again. But thanks any way! It's all my sick sense of humor that makes this story…and my love for girlish romances. **Sigh**…Oh well. The story must go on!!! does super man pose_

_Drag0nfreak: Sweeet! Thanks!_

_Thexfifthxmarauder: Yeah, I went back and read that and I wrote it wrong!! Whoops! Well, let me explain, the sequel is continuing a few weeks after the prequel ended. So, sorry for any confusion. Hector is still a first year, like he was a few weeks back. Hope that clears it all up! Thanks!_

_Zanessafan101: aww! Thanks!!! I feel all nice and happy…and I'm one of your favorite authors? wipes tears from eyes Thanks sooooooooooo much!!I feel so honored. Sirius Hugs_

_XxalreadyxbrokenxX: haha. Thanks! I loooove (sorta…He reminds me of a younger "2369"..remember him?) Hector, and I plan on having him more in the story in the future evil cackle_

_I love fred and george: I love them too (meaning the twins...lol) . Thanks!!!!!!!!! I feel even more loved._

_Warm summer days: yes, he is over-protective. But we love him even more for it!!! 3_

_Potterchik: aww…thanks! Yeah, I think Hector was one of my more…random creations..lol._

_James-s2-lily: Lol. Mine too…thanks for reading AND reviewing!!!_

_Starlight Summer: It's good to BE back!! Lol..Yeah, Hector is a bit "ew" but, he's an awesome thing to write..ha._


	3. Gaygraphy

Disclaimer: Nope, I am not Jo Rowling. Oh well…I like the title, "Obsessed Fan Girl Better"…

"Ow."

"Shut up, Sirius, I'm trying to study." Snapped Remus.

Sirius glared at him.

"I'm in pain here, you all you want to do is study!!" Sirius snapped.

"Yes, well…" Remus muttered, his eyes never leaving the page he was reading (_How to Survive Friends With Names After Constellations)._

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Remus some more. When Remus still didn't look up, Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped it on the book. Repeatedly. The werewolf didn't flinch once. Finally losing all his patience, Sirius pulled the book out of his friends hands and bellowed some random spell.

Laughter rang out in the Common Room at the after math of Sirius' spell.

**.xXx.**

"So, Moony, when's the baby due?" James asked.

"Shut up!" Remus snapped, but instinctively rubbed his very full belly. Lily giggled. Remus glared.

It was the day after the Sirius had jinxed Remus. The group (minus Sirius who was hiding from Remus' wrath) was sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch. The spell Sirius had set on Remus had made him eight months pregnant looking, along with all the side effects, even though (well, at least they were pretty sure) there was no baby inside Remus.

"So when did Madam Pomfrey say that this, um, spell? (Here Remus glared) was going to wear off?" Lily asked.

"She said it depends…" Remus said stiffly. Lily giggled some more.

"So who's the father, Remy, ole pal?" James asked, his usual smirk gracing his face. Lily, Alice and Peter all burst into loud giggles. "You should have remembered to use protection! Remember, 'Before you think-ie, wrap your winkie!'" James continued.

Now the others were in full-fledged laughing. Remus slammed the book he was reading shut and stormed away from the Gryffindor table.

"Swing those hips!" Alice yelled.

"Yeah, Sexy!" Lily yelled.

James rolled his eyes at the two, but let it be.

.xXx.

Poor Remus. James said he got morning sickness. –LE 

Aw...poor chap, but shouldn't he be over all that since he's eight months preggers? –Alice

Normally a women/man (in this type of situation anyway) should be over it by now, but since it's a spell he's probably getting all the symptoms. –LE

Wow…sucks to be him! –Alice

Yeah, tell me about it. And Peter said this morning that Remus was complaining of tender…er…breasts. –LE

…wow. Doesn't Peter still giggle when someone says "boob" around him? –Alice

Yes, sadly. James said 'wiener' last week and he giggled…for an hour. –LE

…WOW…I thought that all stopped for boys after first year! –Alice

Same here. I don't think Sirius was ever afraid to say "boob". –LE

Please, all Sirius has ever wanted to do since he was three was SEE a boob. –Alice

I'm glad Hogwarts accepts people like Sirius. –LE

Amen sister! –Alice

.xXx.

I want to learn gaygraphy! –SB

You already know gaygraphy, Padfoot. –JP

Now that's not very nice! I really am "Sirius" about this!!! –SB

Oh God, not another "Sirius/Serious" pun!!!

What the hell do you mean by "gayology"? –JP

I mean like, where you know where places are! Gaygraphy! –SB

I think you mean "geography", Sirius. –JP

Yes, that's it! –SB

Is that the big book you have then? –JP

Ha, ha. Big book, big balls…It's all mine!!! –SB

You really are gay, aren't you? –JP

NO!!!! I am simply implying that I have bigger balls than you would ever hope to have. –SB

Suure, Padfoot. Sure. –JP

.xXx.

"My feet are sore." Remus said, "and swollen. My back hurts too, and I can't sleep at night!!"

Alice stifled a giggle while Lily patted his arm comfortly. They were sitting in the Common Room. Sirius wasn't with them this time either; he was sitting with some first-year girls. They were all batting their eyelashes and smiling at him. Remus was glaring at him.

"Thank God this will only last another week." Remus moaned, placing his head on his pile of books he usually read at night.

"Poor Preggers."

.xXx.

Hey everyone! What's up??? I actually liked this chapter for once! And it only took me a hour or two to write! (With my attention span it takes a couple of days). Anyway, as you all know, last week I had the reviews answered at the bottom of the chapter…So, I figured since it took so long to write, I'll do it every other chapter…Is that OK with you all? I hope so…

Anyway, review!!! (please?).

Ginger Man Cookies to All!

Love,

Sinner


	4. Waddling Werewolfs

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Monday: 2 ½ days since Remus became "pregnant"

The Marauders were going to their first class of the day; Divination. Lily and Alice walked gracefully in front of them, whispering about Alice's upcoming date with Frank Longbottom.

"Has he forgiven me yet?" Sirius asked from next to James.

"No, you know how long I can keep grudges." Remus answered from next to him. Sirius whimpered and backed away. Remus rubbed his belly once more as he waddled down the hall. The had to walk slowly because of Remus' new predicament.

People in the hallways were laughing at pointing at Remus. Peter was picking his nose, Sirius was humming mindlessly, and James was watching Lily's swaying bottom as she walked in front of him

"Well aren't we an exciting bunch." Sirius finally said. James grinned and ran a hand through his hair.

"We're becoming old and weak Sirius, we're not Spring Chooks anymore." (**A/N: **"Chook" is the British term for chicken…I think…he he.)

"I know, we're already starting to wheeze and ache." Peter said.

"Yes, Remus is already entering motherhood!!" James added. The others laughed and even Remus himself was able to crack a smile.

Alice and Lily slowed down and joined them.

"I can't believe it's our last year here." Lily said as James wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I know. I remember when we first got here." Alice said as Frank walked by. She waved to him.

"Yeah. James pushed Sirius into the lake on the boat ride over the Great Lake." Remus admired fondly.

"Ha ha, yeah. And that night was the first time Lily slapped him. She found out he had pushed Sirius in the lake and _thwack!" _Peter said. Lily blushed and James kissed her cheek.

"Man, things have changed." Said Sirius softly, and the others could only nod.

**.xXx.**

It's so weird that this year is our last year, huh? –LE Yeah. Tell me about it. –JP Well, at least some good things happened this year. –LE Rawwr! –JP 

_**.xXx.**_

I don't want to be pregnant anymore! –RL 

**Remus, are you implying you actually _wanted _to be pregnant? –SB**

NO!!! Take this effin' spell off me!!!!!!!!!!!!! –RL 

Sorry, Moony Ole' pal. You heard what Madam Pomfrey said, it'll take a week for it to wear off! –SB

_I should kiiiiiiiiiill you!! No, actually, I'm going to bite you're illiterate ass next full moon! –RL_

**GASP! Did my Moony just swear!??!?!?! My baby is growing up!!!!!!!!!**

…**what does '**_illiterate_**' mean?! –SB**

_My point exactly. –RL_

**.xXx.**

**Divination: Monday, 2 ½ days since Remus became "pregnant"**

**I'm bored. –SB**

_**Pay attention, nob head! –Alice**_

_Sirius, you really should be paying attention. –LE_

_**Oh come on, Lilykins!! It's Divination!! –JP**_

Hey!! I like Divination! –PP

**WHY? –SB**

Free tea! –PP

_Oh dear Merlin… -LE  
_

Yup. –PP

.xXx.

Great Hall: Tuesday, 3 ½ days since Remus became "pregnant"

"Oh my God…I think I just felt this thing inside me kick!!!" Remus moaned.

There was a moment of silence. Then the group burst into laughter. Remus glared before resting his head on the table.

"This is getting to be too much!! I can't sleep, my feet hurt, my breasts are tender! I can't take another four days of this!" he all but yelled. Lily was he first one to stop laughing.

"Aww…Remus, be lucky! Alice and I will have to go through this for nine whole months when we're married and ready have children." Lily said. James grinned.

"Pervert."

**.xXx.**

**Hey, loves! So is your wintery goodness coming along? Thanks for reading and reviewing. Just for the note, I'm not implying that Remus or any other Marauder is gay. Also, the next chapter may have one or two times warps. Be prepared.**

**Virtual chocolate to all!!**

**Sinner**

.xXx.

_Sarahrules336-Yup. Me too._

_Lady Blue Wolf-wow. Glad you think so…I love when people say they like my stories… Makes me feel special in this big world._

_Squirrelbait the Third- I like squirrels! Feeling any better? I knew you would like the virtual chocolate. Haha…I'm drinking peach tea right now…yum! _

_FlamingThunder- sweeeeet name!! Anyway, thanks for the review. Yes, it is…muhahahahaha…my ego needs a boost every now and then…Just kidding. Thanks for making me feel even more loved!_

_Sracasticrules- your name is my life…every one needs some sarcasm, am I right? Anyway, just maybe he will do that…winkwink_

_Lexy Granger- that for me to know and you to read about! Wow…you're probably just as spastic as Sirius…and that's a compliment! Thanks a lot!_

_XxalreadybrokenxX-haha…me too._

_SiriuslyPadfoot101- Yes…it is a very strange twist. Be prepared for a LOT more to come._

_Full Time Freak- you thought Passing Notes In Class would flop? tear we've come this far, nothing is bringing me down!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Redglasses-haha…thanks. I get a lot of my ideas from my own sadistic friends…ha ha._

_IluvJamesPotter- I love him too. Thanks…aww….I feel so happy! Sirius Hugs_

.xXx.

I have a new idea, peeps. And it's called the head-bang song of the week. The song I am currently head-banging too is "Break Out! Break Out!" by All Time Low. Check them out.


	5. Rapid SlytherinEating Squirrels

Disclaimer: No!!! I do not own anything you recognize!

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"I say we prank Snivellius." Pronounced Sirius.

"Yes, it's been a good day since we last made that dork miserable." James said, rubbing his hands together.

Remus rolled his eyes and shifted in his chair. Today was the last day he would be pregnant.

"You two go ahead. I'm not taking apart in this." He said before reading his book again (_"How To Deal When You're Alone in a Room With Your Two Sadistic Friends")._

"Fine, be no fun then." Said Padfoot. "What should we do this time? We've nearly run out of ideas!"

"I say we light his hair on fire…It'll take ages to be put out with all that grease build-up." Said Prongs.

"I do think that is a good idea, Mr. Prongs."

"I think so too, Mr. Padfoot. Now, excuse me, I must find a broom closet for my lady love and I." Said James.

"Gah…Must get shock therapy, must get shock therapy…" Sirius muttered before starting a game of Wizards Chest with Wormtail.

.xXx.

"Where did you go last night with James?" Alice asked the next morning in the Great Hall.

Lily blushed. "No where. Just to talk a …walk." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Sure…'taking a walk'. More like playing tonsil-hockey in a broom closet." Lily stuck her tongue out. "You're not much better, you know. Two nights ago James and I saw you and Frank go into one. We only didn't stop you because you're our friends." Lily said.

"Ah, what can you say? A girl has needs." Alice said. Lily put on a disgusted look.

"OK, I'm done eating." She said, pushing her plate out of the way. Alice laughed as James and the rest of the Marauders sat down.

"Morning." James said, yawning and kissing Lily. "Why aren't you eating?" he asked.

"Just not hungry." Lily said, glaring at Alice.

"OK…" James said, throwing Alice a weird look. He pulled Lily's plate towards him and pilled it high with fresh eggs, bacon, sausage and toast.

"Christmas is coming! I am so excited." Said Peter.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"So, anybody got any ideas for Christmas Presents?" asked Sirius, on the verge on bouncing up and done in his seat.

"None that we're telling you, Sirius." Said Remus as the post came in.

The others all watched one owl in particular as it sailed almost gloomily to a fifth year girl. Everyone in the Great Hall was silenced as the Ministry owl finally reached her. The girls shaking hands slowly detached the letter. The owl gave a small nip on her finger, almost as if in comfort. The owl flew away as she opened the letter. After a quick scanning of the letter, she burst into tears and ran out of the hall.

"Oh, poor Ellen." Alice said softly.

"Ellen?" Peter asked. He seemed to be the only one not deeply effected by it all.

"Ellen McDaniels. I tutored her last year in Charms." Said Lily with a small sniff. James rubbed her back.

"I can't wait until that bastard is finally dead." James said viscously.

"Me too." Said Lily, and all the group nodded.

Except for one, whose eye's darted around nervously.

**.xXx.**

"This weekend is a Hogsmeade visit. What are the plans?" Sirius asked later that same day.

"Christmas shopping." Lily and Alice both said at the same time.

"Woo hoo! Remember, I want a life time gift certificate to Zonko's and a rapid Slytherin-Eating-Squirrel for Christmas." Said Sirius.

"That's it?" Remus asked.

"Heck no! That's just what I want from Lily. She promised me a squirrel!" said Sirius.

"I did?" Lily said.

"Aye. You did." He said.

"OK then…" said Lily, "I don't know where I'm going to get a rapid Slytherin-Eating Squirrel, but for you Sirius, I'll try." Said Lily, patting his shoulder.

"You better, woman. Or I'll feed you to the giant squid." He said with a glare.

**.xXx.**

**Hey everyone. dodges bullets. I am soooooooo sorry for not updating as soon as possible. I wanted to make this chapter really good and really long but it turns out I did neither. **

**I want to get a few one-shots up and a couple of more chapters to this before the end of the month, but I can't promise you lovely readers that. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing (and not hunting me down and dismembering me for not updating).**

**Cheese doodles to all!**

**Sinner.**

**Song of the week:**

"**Chicago is So Two Years Ago."**

**-Fall Out Boy**


	6. HoggyHoogy Hogsmeade

The Irish Lily and the Studdly Stag

v. 6

disclaimer: nope.

"Hogsemeade, Hogsmeade, Hoggy-hoogy, hogsmeade…" Sirius sang as the coach they were riding in swayed from side to side. The winters snow fell gracefully from side to side. In the cart were the Marauders and Lily (Alice was riding with Frank and some of his friends). Since there was very little room for even four grown teenage boys, Lily was sitting on James' lap.

"Only three more weeks to Christmas!!!!!" Peter nearly squealed.

"I know, it's really sad though, because this is our last Christmas here at Hogwarts." Lily said softly, looking out the window. James rubbed her shoulders and placed his chin on one of them.

The group remained quiet for the rest of the ride until Remus spoke up.

"It'll be really hard to leave." He said quietly, not looking at the others, "I mean, we spent the most of our lives here."

James nodded and buried his face in his girlfriends shoulder.

"You think we'll make it out there?" Peter asked nervously, "You know? Like we'll always be friends?" he asked from next to Lily and James.

"Of course. Pete." James said, grinning.

Lily and Alice met up once the coaches stopped.

"OK, so Alice and I will go shopping, then lunch Madam Puddifoots (the boys all groaned), then we can all go and do whatever, dinner at The Three Broomsticks. And James, then our date." Said Lily. James grinned at her.

"We sound so grown up." Said Alice, hugging Frank goodbye.

"We are. We're 17 for Merlins sake." Sirius said.

"Sadly, yeah." Said Remus.

"OK, well, we'll see you at 11." Lily said, hugging James and linking arms with Alice. The two girls walked off, chatting really for the first time in a few weeks.

"OK, anyone got any ideas for presents?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting Lily a sweater she wants, a book and necklace." James said, smiling.

"Wow. You're not going cheap, are you?" Peter asked, "I mean, she's just a girl, mate."

Remus and Sirius stared at him, James looked angry.

"She's more than a girl. Don't you ever say anything about her again." He said in a deadly calm voice, glaring.

Peter paled and seemed to shrink in size. Sirius nervously cleared his throat. "So, the clothing shops then?"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the village, Lily and Alice were in the new Quiditch shop picking up some things for James, Sirius and Frank.

"OK, I'm getting James a play book, and some new Chaser gloves." Said Lily.

"That's it?" Alice asked as she looked at some Seeker gloves for Frank.

"No, I'm going over to Honeydukes to get a few things and I have something else I ordered for James." Said Lily with a grin.

"Ooh, what is it?? Lingerie?" Alice said, only half-joking.

Lily blushed crimson. "NO!! It's a surprise." She said. Alice laughed and bought the gloves and a few other things.

"So, now I only have Remus', yours and Peter's gifts." Said Lily.

"Wait, what did you get Sirius?" Alice asked as they stepped out into the cold air.

"A gift certificate and I got him a rabid Squirrel." Said Lily, "Plus some other things."

"You actually got him the squirrel?" said Alice, hardly believing it.

"Yup. It took me ages to find one, but magic can do anything. He's set to arrive on Christmas Day." Said Lily.

"Wow." Said Alice, "So, off to Honeydukes?"

"Right-o." said Lily.

The girls linked arms once again and took off on the snow covered streets. Every now and then they would see one of their friends and stop for a talk or wave. The two girls walked in silence.

"How did you know that you loved James?" Alice asked quietly. Lily smiled.

"When I realized that I knew he would do anything for me and I would do the same. I know that doesn't seem like it but you get this feeling that you just love them." Lily said with a smile. "Why the certain curiousity?"

"Frank told me he loved me last night and I don't know if I feel the same. I mean, aren't we too young to be in love? Or even to know what love is?" said Alice in one breath.

"I don't think we're too young. We're able to feel love at any age…You've been listening to your mother too much." Said Lily, hugging Alice. "Don't worry…you'll know if you love him or not."

"God I hope so…I felt so bad when I couldn't answer him. I mean, I think I love him, but with everything going on it's hard t believe in things like love or friendships." Alice said softly. Lily smiled at her softly and hugged her again.

"Hey, kid, times are tough. Don't let mean old Moldyshorts get you down. Frank loves you, Alice, that should show you that there is love still out there." Lily said.

Alice smiled. "And that is why you're my best mate, Lily Evans."

Both girls smiled and stepped into Honeydukes.

**Um…..hi?? Yeah, I know. I haven't updated in quite a few months…Major brain blocks along with being grounded have been the cause. I'm not sure how the story is going to go from here, so don't expect quick updates. Sorry this was so pathetic.**


End file.
